Pas à pas dans la tolérance
by Deadly Autumn
Summary: Changement de titre ancien"j'aime pas aimé" UA Luffy,jeune héritier du clan D. se fait enlever.Enlèvement,qui tourne en mission de sauvetage.Yaoi ZoLu
1. Chapter 1

Bon je poste maintenant mais pour la suite il faudra surement attendre,car moi je suis en examen u.U

Mais comme j'ai de l'inspiration que pendant les exam's...

Bref les persos ne sont pas a moi

Couple(s) yaoi donc les homophobes dehors .

* * *

Au centre d'une pièce,grise,terne-qui a l'origine devait surement être blanche- se trouvait un lit dont les draps blanc et froid donnait une impression de mort.

Dans ce lit,un jeune garçon y dormait paisiblement. Les cheveux noir,en bataille,la peau pale. Sur son visage des cernes -signe de fatigue quasi permanente- sous son œil droit une cicatrice.

Un masque a oxygène sur le visage,il ne semblait être maintenue en vie que par ça.

La porte d'habitude close était entrouverte permettant à deux « ombre » de se glisser dans la pièce.

-Tu crois que c'est lui? Parla la première « ombre »,un garçon dans la vingtaine, les cheveux blond,dont une mèche lui couvrait la moitié du visage. Il avait des sourcils en spiral signe particulier de « Sanji les jambes noires »

-Aucun doute,répondit le deuxième,grand, bien bâtie, des cheveux de couleurs vert couper court.

Il transportait trois katanas,son nom Zorro connu aussi en tant que « Zorro le chasseur de prime ».

Tous deux travaillaient pour Shanks,dit « le roux »

Le chasseur de prime s'approcha du lit et doucement hotta de le masque a oxygène du garçon avant de le soulever délicatement et le mettre sur son épaule.

-Tu crois qu'il va tenir jusqu'au manoir?Ce serai du gachi s'il mourait en chemin. Affirma Sanji

-Bah c'est pas notre problème, répondit l'autre.

Ils étaient maintenant dans la voiture,conduite par un homme au cheveux bleu,Franky mi-homme mi-machine. A coter de lui se trouvais Sanji. Et sur la banquette arrière Zorro et le gamin,qui dormait toujours.

Le silence pesant fut briser par des toussotement de la par du garçon au cheveux noir.

-Merde,Franky mets les gaze se serai trop bêtes qu'il crève ici!Cria Zorro

-Ok mais si on se fait chopper par les flics,c'est ton problème mec,répondit Franky

Une fois arrivé au manoir,le garçon fit prit en charge par le docteur Chopper un étrange bonhomme ressemblant drôlement a un cerf avec un nez bleu. Il fut ensuite placé dans une petit chambre,dont les murs orange pastels créait un environnement serein.

Le matin en ouvrant les yeux,le gamin ne reconnu pas les lieux,mais ne parut pas surpris pour autant.

Il s'assit sur le lit,le regard encore brumeux et ne distingua pas les deux garçon assit sur un canapé se trouvant près du lit,jusqu'à que le blond lui adresse la parole.

-Alors toujours vivant?

Le jeune garçon le fixa un moment et répondit en se frottant les yeux

-Pourquoi tu poses une question aussi stupide ça se voit nan?Et plus important,je suis où?Et vous êtes qui?

Le blond soupira,-Tu pourrais être un peu plus polie,ont se présente avant de demander le nom de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ah?Je suis Luffy,enchanter!Il leurs adressa un grand sourire.

-Je m'appel Sanji et l'autre marimo au cheveux vert c'est Zorro. Tu sais que tes un drôle de gamin,au lieu d'être effrayer tu parais plutôt détendu.

-Effrayé?Je devrai être effrayé?

-Bein,on ta kidnapper donc oui tu devrais.

Un long moment de silence suivit cette parole.

* * *

Voila fin du chapitre un,j'espère qu'il vous a plu,laisser des reviews s'il vous plait*yeux de chien battue*


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai dit que fallait attendre pour la suite hein...et bein non j'ai déjà 8 feuille en brouillon...

Donc bein oui j'ai que de l'inspi pendant les exam's U.u

Merci pour les reviews,ça fait plaisir.

Pour les couples c'est pas encore défini,donc proposer.

Sans plus attendre,voila la suite.

* * *

-Kidnapper?Mais... mais c'est...Génial!Répondit le gamin avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Ce qui mit les deux autres mal à l'aise.

-Et c'est vous qui m'avez enlever? Au lieu de l'effrayer,ça le fascinais. Il semblait d'ailleurs en pleine forme en ce moment.

-Oui s'est nous, répondit Zorro en soupirant.

-C'est trop génial!Mais, il se leva,je dois m'en aller.

-Et tu crois comme même pas qu'on va simplement te laisser partir, s'écria Sanji

-Ah pourquoi pas? Répondit le jeune garçon innocemment.

-Tu te fout de nous ou quoi! S'énerva Zorro.

Soupirant Sanji s'approcha du garçon,

-Dis moi,ta vraiment 16 ans?

-Bein oui pourquoi.

-Pour rien,pour rien...

Luffy s'avança vers la porte,mais vacilla,et Zorro le rattrapa avant qu'il heurte le sol. Il l'emmena ensuite vers le lit,et l'y déposa.

-Toi tu reste ici et tu ne bouge pas,on s'est pas démerder pour que tu crève bêtement.

Le gamin fit une mine boudeuse,et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

-M'en fout de toute façon,pasque Ace il va venir me chercher.

-Ace?Tu connais Ace? Demanda Sanji incrédule.

-C'est mon grand frère.

Ils déglutirent.

-Mais Shanks est complètement barjo pour s'en prendre au frère de Ace! S'écria Zorro a l'adresse de Sanji.

Peu à peu le silence retomba sur la pièce.

Silence qui fut briser par un gargouillement d'estomac.

-J'ai faim, s'écria Luffy

Sanji se leva du canapé où il s'était assis un peu plutôt et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je vais te préparer un truc a mangé,patiente un peu.

Le blond sortie de la pièce.

Un toussotement,

Puis deux,puis trois.

-Zorro?

-Oui gamin?

-J'arrive pas a respirer normalement.

Zorro se leva brusquement.

-Bouge pas j'arrive tout de suite.

Il sortie en courant,il avait complètement oublié que le gosse était malade -ce qui fessait d'ailleurs de lui une cible facile- Chopper a surement un médicament pour lui,il s'y rendit donc.

Quand il revint -même pas 10 min plus tard- la pièce était vide,merde il s'était fait avoir,le gamin en a surement profiter pour filer,il devait avoir du cran pour le faire tourner en bourrique de cette manière...

* * *

Voila je sais le chapitre est court,mais bon j'ai des devoirs a faire moi...

Bon je reposte un chapitre quand j'aurai fini,patientez un peu.

Et n'oubliez pas,en suivit c'est bien,en favori c'est cool,mais une review c'est encore mieux!


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les reviews,et bonne chance a tous ceux qui passe leurs examen ou bac(et-je-ne-sais-quoi-encore...)

* * *

Zorro soupira,il s'est fait avoir comme un bleu,bon de toute manière le gamin ne devait pas être bien loin. Il décida de d'abord avertir Sanji puis se mettre a chercher. Il se rendit donc a la cuisine,où il trouva le blond entrain de cuisiner et...Luffy entrain de manger.

Il se passa une main sur le visage,le garçon n'avait jamais eu en tête l'idée de s'évader.

-Ah chalut chorro,parla Luffy la bouche plein,j'avais trop faim donc j'tait pas attendu.

Le vert lui tandis une pastille.

-Tien ça te permettra de mieux respirer.

-Merchi,d'il t'il en avalant le médicament. Beurk!Il est dégueu!

-Et oh râle pas,je peux très bien te laisser crever si t'en veux pas.

Maintenant que Luffy était enfin levé,Zorro en profita pour le détailler. De taille moyenne,très maigre,et pâle. Vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un short de pyjama noir. Il ressemblai a un malade qui se serait enfuit de l'hôpital.

Luffy finit de manger en un temps record,et s'adressa a eux.

-Dites,pourquoi vous m'avez enlevez au fait?

-C'est pas tes affaires,lui répondit Sanji

-Pas mes affaires?Et je vous signales que s'est moi que vous avez enlevez!Donc ça me concerne,le garçon fit une mine boudeuse.

-Tu devrai déjà être contant qu'on te traite comme un inviter.

Luffy croisa ses bras sur son torse.

Zorro,pour détendre l'atmosphère,les fîts se rendre au salon. Celui-ci était vaste,bien aménagée,les meubles brun claires s'accordait parfaitement avec les murs beige.

Sur une petite table -placée devant le canapé blanc,et en face de la télé plasma- était posé un journal,datant de ce matin.

Zorro le prit,et lu a haute voix.

« -Enlèvement d'un des héritier du clan D. En effet la famille a signaler,ce matin,à la police que le plus jeune membre du clan -Monkey D. Luffy- n'était pas dans sa chambre ce matin,ça ne peux pas être une fugue,vu que celui-ci est incapable de se déplacer seul »

Luffy le coupa

-Incapable de ce déplacer seul?Mais c'est faux! Je suis un adulte parfaitement autonome moi!

-Un adulte?Où ça?Demanda ironiquement Zorro,ce qui mit le gamin en rogne.

Sanji soupira et sortie sur le balcon. Pourquoi diable Shanks leurs avais demander d'enlever un gamin comme ça,un héritier de clan en plus. Il voulait ce mettre tout les flics a dos ou quoi? Soit il était devenu complètement maso,enfin bon il devait lui remettre le gamin demain matin et pourra enfin rentrer chez lui,et voir ça petite amie du moment Vivi.

Il s'alluma une cigarette,se rappellent pourquoi il avait accepter de travailler pour Shanks...

Il était cuisinier de métier, il tenait un restaurant avec Nami, c'était pas un restaurant de luxe mais ça marchait très bien, il avait pas de problème financier. Si il avait accepter de bosser pour Shanks c'était a cause de Zorro,qui lui avait tout simplement demander et il avait accepter, faut dire qu'il avait comme même une dette envers lui, c'était lui qui lui avait offert le local où il tenait son restaurant,et n'avait jamais rien demander en retour. Alors un jour quand Zorro c'était pointé, Sanji lui avait demander s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui,celui-ci demanda de ce joindre a lui et a Shanks,et ne pouvant refuser,le blond accepta.

Il éteint sa cigarette et rentra a l'intérieur.

Zorro et Luffy dormaient a poing fermer sur le canapé. La nuit était arrivé sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Le blond se dirigea vers sa chambre, Zorro pourra très bien passer la nuit sur le canapé non? Il s'arrêta,bon le gamin c'était autre chose.

S'approchant du canapé,il le regarda dormir,le gosse était assez mignon rouler en boule de cette façon. Arrêt sur l'image,il trouvait un garçon mignon? Bah après tout il peut très bien trouver un _gosse_ mignon non?

Il prit le garçon dans ses bras, celui ci s'agrippa a son tee-shirt. Sanji rougit, ok ça c'était bizarre, mais c'était pas ça faute non? Mais oui voila,c'est le gamin qu'est bizarre pas lui.

Il se rendit dans la chambre d'amis et coucha l'enfant au lit,l'enveloppa rapidement dans les couvertures et sortie a toute vitesse,pour prendre une douche froide,histoire de ce changer les idées.


	4. Chapter 4

Un grand merci a Soushi pour avoir corrigé les fautes.(vénérons les sushi!Sushi powa!xP)

Merci au revieuweur!

* * *

Le matin,Luffy en se réveillant se rendit compte qu'il était dans la même chambre qu'a son arrivée. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas d'y être retourné. Bah il allait quand même pas s'inquiéter pour ça.

Comme il ne se sentait pas très bien,il se recoucha,espérant que son mal de tête allait lui foutre la paix.

Il entendit des bruits de pas,et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Hey Luffy,tu dors?Demanda Zorro

-Nan...J'ai mal a la tête.

-ça va passer,bon maintenant lève toi,on dois t'emmener au boss.

-Pas envie...Je veux juste rentrer.

-T'as pas le choix.

Le vert aida Luffy a se lever,et Sanji lui apporta des vêtements.

-Ils sont surement un peu trop grands,mais tu dois faire avec,dit-il en déposant les vêtements sur le lit

-un tee-shirt rouge et un pantalon noir-

Le garçon s'habilla en vitesse,le tee-shirt bien trop large laissait voir ses fines épaules,le pantalon, lui ne tenait que par la ceinture.

Ils allèrent ensuite au garage où Franky se présenta au gamin en effectuant une drôle de danse.

Et ils prirent enfin la voiture,pour se rendre au quartier général.

Le trajet se fût dans le silence. Arrivés sur place Luffy fut impressionné par la taille du bâtiment, en effet ils se tenaient maintenant devant une immeuble,d'au moins une quarantaine d'étages.

Zorro prit Luffy par le poignet histoire qu'il ne s'enfuit pas -même si la vrai raison est pour qu'il ne se perde pas- et rentrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Sanji se dirigea vers le secrétariat -et la secrétaire-

-Salut Robin,lança-t-il a la jeune femme.

-Bonjour Sanji,alors vous l'avez ramené a ce que je vois. Dit-elle en regardant le gamin s'émerveiller devant l'immense aquarium qui divisait la salle en deux.

Sanji sourit,devant ce spectacle.

-Bon je l'emmène de suite au boss,dit-il en se tournant.

-Sanji attend,s'écria Robin

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Ace est là,fait attention je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut,mais ça présence ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Il est surement ici pour Luffy.

-Luffy?

-Oui le gamin,c'est son petit frère.

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur,appelant Zorro et Luffy pour qu'ils le rejoignent.

Arrivés au dernièr étage -numéro 45- Ils se rendirent au bureau du boss,dont la porte était grande ouverte. Dedans Shanks discutait calmement avec...

-Ace!S'écria Luffy en se jetant dans les bras de son frère.

Celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte

Le gamin regarde Ace puis Shanks.

-Tu le connais grand frère?

-Oui c'est un ami a moi.

-Un ami? Maieuh alors pour quoi il m'a enlevé!

-Car tu étais une proie facile pour les assassins.

-Tout à fait,confirma Shanks,pour le moment tu es vulnérable,et beaucoup d'assassins tentent leurs chances. Même qu'on a réussi a t'enlever facilement.

-Mais c'était de la triche je dormais! Et puis je ne suis pas vulnérable,si quelqu'un se pointe je lui botte le cul!

-Voila le retour de Luffy comme on le connait,s'exclama joyeusement Shanks.

-Vous me connaissez?Demanda Luffy

-Euh nan laisse tomber,se reprit Shanks.

-Attendez 5 min,ça veut dire qu'on la kidnapper pour rien! S'emporta Zorro

-Mais non,pas pour rien,pour le protéger! Répondit Shanks en souriant.

-Et, depuis quand on s'occupe de sauver de gens?

-Aller Zorro ne te fâche pas parce que l'on a sauvé un gamin.

Zorro leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous êtes irrécupérable boss et puis depuis quand Ace au poing ardent est notre allier!

-Hein?Bein depuis toujours,je vous l'avais jamais dit?

-Non!S'écrièrent Sanji et Zorro a l'unisson.

-Ace,c'est quoi toute cette histoire?Demanda innocemment Luffy

-C'est rien t'inquiète pas,répondit son frère,tu ne veux pas aller dans la pièce d'à côté 5min histoire que je m'explique avec eux.

-D'accord,lui répondit Luffy en souriant,et il sorti de la pièce.

Zorro se tourna vers Ace

-Je n'ai pas envie de le mettre au courant de cette histoire,lui répondit ce dernier

Shanks reprit la parole

-Bon Ace,Luffy et moi étions de bon amis

Ace le coupa

-Oui voilà étions,Luffy a perdu la mémoire il ne se rappelle que de ces 5 dernières années. en fait...Il s'est effacé la mémoire tout seul,mais son corps ne l'a pas supporté et donc il faible et malade.

-Effacer la mémoire!C'est possible ça?Demanda Zorro incrédule.

Ace hocha le tête

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?

-Il y a 6 ans, Luffy a vu ses parents se faire assassiner juste sous ses yeux. Je ne sais pas vraiment se qui c'est passé d'autre mais ça l'avait grandement traumatisé,il n'avait plus jamais sourit après ça. Un jour,je lui ai dit que je ne supportait plus de le voir comme ça,que le Luffy d'avant me manquait trop. Et le lendemain, il ne se souvenait quasiment plus de rien. Ni de Shanks,ni de ses amis,ni de ses parents, juste de moi.

-C'est...horrible,j'imagine que tu t'en sens coupable,parla le blond.

Ace confirma.

-Il n'empêche,Shanks vous auriez pu nous dire que ce n'était pas vraiment un enlèvement,râla Zorro.

-Pourquoi?Vous l'avez maltraité!Dit Ace avec un regard de tueur.

-Je ne blesse pas les gamins,affirma Sanji

-Il a 16 ans tout de même...'fin nan...laisse tomber,Zorro secoua le tête

La porte s'ouvrit,laissant Luffy entrer.

-Ace je m'ennuie moi!

Zorro se leva

-C'est bon je m'en occupe dit-il aux autres.

-Vient,s'adressa-t-il a Luffy,je vais te faire visiter le bâtiment.

Luffy le suivit,enthousiaste.


	5. Chapter 5

Encore un grand merci a souchi,et aussi au revieweur.

* * *

-Wah!Cette pièce est énorme!S'écria Luffy

-Tu trouves? il y a plus grand tu sais. Lui répondit Zorro

Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans la salle de repos,un immense salon au murs blanc et chocolat.

Le gamin s'assit sur l'un des canapé et ramena ses genoux contre lui.

-Dis Zorro,tu crois que je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi?

-Je ne sais pas,tu devrais demander à ton frère.

Le vert vint s'assoir a côté du garçon.

Pendant ce temps,Ace discutait toujours avec Shanks et Sanji sur ce qu'ils allaient faire du jeune garçon.

-Mais pourquoi autant d'assassin en ont après lui,se plaignit Ace.

-Tu sais il y a plein de raisons ,Luffy est l'héritier de ton clan et en plus son grand-père est le général de police.

Sanji fit de grands yeux.

-Attendez c'est une blague?Shanks!Vous nous avez demandé d'enlever le petit-fils du général?Mais vous êtes malade ma parole!

-Oh?Zorro ne te l'a pas dit?

-Non!Ce marimo...je vais le buter!

Ace rit,mais redevins vite sérieux.

-Je me demande juste pourquoi ils s'y mettent tous en même temps. Il ne c'est rien passé pendant ces 5 dernières années et là d'un coup,tout le monde s'y met.

-Tu sais,Ace,si une organisation se met à bouger, les autres vont suivre pour ne pas se faire piquer leur butin. L'informa Shanks.

-Ouai 'fin bon,on fait quoi du gosse alors?Demanda Sanji.

-Il serait trop dangereux de le ramener au manoir,pourquoi tu ne le prendrais pas chez toi Sanji?Proposa le roux.

-C'est hors de question,s'écria le blond,pas que je ne l'aime pas,mais je tien à ma vie privée!Vous pouvez toujours demander a tête d'algue.

Shanks soupira

-C'est ce que je vais faire,tu sais où ils peuvent se trouver tout les deux?

Sanji réfléchit.

-Surement dans le salon,c'est l'endroit préféré de Zorro.

Ils s'y rendirent.

Effectivement,les deux garçons se trouvaient là,sur le canapé.-Le plus âgé appuyé sur l'accoudoir et sur ses genoux Luffy,appuyé sur le torse du plus grand,ses genoux repliés. Le vert tenait le gamin par la taille.-

Shanks et Sanji s'attendrirent devant cette scène,tandis que Ace avait des envies de meurtre.

-Bon bein je croit qu'il n'y a même pas a demander c'est réglé,annonça joyeusement le roux.

-Oh que non,je refuse que Luffy habite chez ce pervers!

-Ace voyons calme toi,ils n'ont rien fait tu sais,et puis Zorro est quelqu'un de confiance. Tenta de la calmer Shanks.

-Rien fait,et heureusement!Je lui éclate la face ou sinon!Mais je refuse catégoriquement!

Luffy se serra un peu plus contre Zorro,et s'agrippa a son tee-shirt.

Ace serra les dents.

Sanji soupira,se disant que c'était une manie chez ce garçon.

-Ok je le prend chez moi,mais Zorro vient avec,comme ça je pourrait avoir du temps pour moi aussi. ça te va comme ça Ace?

Le frangin réfléchit.

-C'est d'accord,mais si Zorro tente quelque chose sur Luffy je le massacre sur le champs.

-T'inquiète,je le surveille.

-ça vaut aussi pour toi,siffla Ace.

-Hey!J'aime les femmes moi!

-Justement,si tu le choque,ou quoi que se soit,je te défenestre.

Sanji déglutit et regarda le garçon de plus près.

-Dit Ace,quand tu as dit qu'ils ne se souvenait que de ces 5 dernière années ça veut aussi pour l'age mentale,demanda-t-il ironiquement .

-Il m'arrive de penser la même chose des fois. Répondit Ace abattu.


	6. Chapter 6

J'ai beaucoup modifier la fic(raison pour laquelle j'ai pas posté plutôt d'ailleurs)et le titre ne colle plus a l'histoire,vu que j'ai modifier l'élément d'où je tirai le titre. Donc bon chui en pleine recherche d'un nouveau titre,et sa m'énerve .

Merci au revieweur je vous aimes(ok je sors )

Pour le couple je pense faire un ZorroxLuffy pas d'objection?(wai pasque sanjixzorro j'aime pas et zorroxvivi,bein peut être un moment(genre un flashback u.U)...)Pour les autres couples proposés je verrai bien u.U

* * *

Ace se reprit

-Bon réveillez moi cette tête de gazon avant que je ne commette un meurtre.

Shanks s'approcha des deux dormeurs, il retira doucement Luffy des bras de l'autre et le confia à Sanji. Ace s'approcha à son tour et gifla le chasseur de prime qui se réveilla en sursaut.

-Aie! C'était pour quoi ça?

-Pour avoir posé tes sales pattes sur mon frère!

-Mais c'est lui qui s'est endormi sur moi et je voulais pas le réveiller.

-C'est ça! Cherche toi des excuses. Répliqua le frangin en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

Zorro haussa les épaules, ça ne servait visiblement à rien de discuter avec lui. Sanji remit Luffy à son frère et expliqua ensuite la situation concernant l'habitation au vert.

Ils descendirent tous au parking où Franky les attendait toujours et Ace réveilla le gamin.

-Je te confie à Zorro et Sanji, je vais retourner à la maison te chercher quelques affaires, on se voit plus tard d'accord?

Luffy hocha la tête et monta dans la voiture suivit du blond et du chasseur de prime.

Arrivés à l'appartement de Sanji, Luffy détailla les lieux. La porte d'entrée donnait sur un salon blanc et les meubles étaient soit blanc soit bleu foncé. Il n'était séparé de la cuisine que par un bar en marbre noir, la cuisine était elle aussi blanche, meublée en noir.

Sur le mur gauche du salon trois portes, celle du milieu donnait sur une salle de bain bleu pastel. Une immense baignoire contre le mur du fond, sur la gauche un lavabo surmonté d'un miroir qui occupait le mur entier. Sur le mur opposé, dans le coin droit, une douche en verre.

La pièce de gauche, la chambre d'amis. Mûrs beiges, meubles clairs, un grand lit double et un canapé brun.

La dernière porte menait à la chambre du blond. Des mûres orange et jaune clair, un lit double, un bureau et un coin bibliothèque.

Luffy revint ensuite au salon, s'étalât sur le canapé où se trouvait Zorro et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais être près de Zorro lui faisait du bien. Le vert, lui soupira, si Ace arrivait maintenant il était mal. Par chance le blond les appelas pour diner et Ace arriva peu après pour se joindre à eux.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Ace donna son sac à Luffy et celui-ci parti se changer. Il revint un peu plus tard habillé d'un débardeur rouge et d'un jeans bleu remonté jusqu'aux genoux.

Ace parti peu après, quand il eut fini de déballer des tonnes de règles sur ce que Luffy pouvait et ne pouvait pas faire. Et avoir averti Zorro de ne pas toucher à son frère, sous peine d'être condamné à mort.

Le vert soupira, génial, il s'était mit le frère du gosse a dos. Mais c'était pas sa faute non plus, c'était le gosse qui s'était collé à lui, et voila quoi! Ils avaient fini par s'endormir tous les deux. Enfin bon il ne pouvait plus rien y faire de toute façon.

Il annonça à Sanji et au gosse, qu'il rentrait chez lui prendre des affaires.

Luffy insista pour l'accompagner et le vert accepta.

-Il est minuscule ton appartement Zorro!

-C'est un studio Luffy et j'ai pas les moyens d'en acheter un plus grand.

Le gamin se coucha sur le lit et serra le coussin contre lui.

-ça sent comme toi!

Le vert rougit, ce garçon est vraiment bizarrement adorable. Ace l'aurait déjà tué pour des pensées pareilles.

Il ferma son sac.

-Bon Luffy on y va.


	7. Chapter 7

Voila changement de titre,en espérant que j'ai plus à le changer =P

Merci aux revieweur,j'essaierai de répondre a toutes les reviews a partir de maintenant,vu que je suis en vacances.

Merci a souchi,pour la correction du chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Une fois rentrés, Zorro et Luffy trouvèrent Sanji au salon, accompagné d'une jeune fille au cheveux bleus. Zorro se rendit vite fait dans la chambre, histoire de l'éviter. Elle se présenta comme étant Vivi, la petite sœur de Franky. Sanji, lui, la présenta comme étant sa petite amie.

Et Luffy marmonna comme quoi elle n'était pas petite, vu qu'elle était plus grande que lui. Cette remarque fit rire la jeune fille et fit soupirer Sanji de désespoir.

Après le gamin, se rendit dans la chambre, qu'il allait partager avec Zorro, pour défaire son sac.

Le vert occuperait le sofa et lui le lit. Il avait dit d'ailleurs que ça ne le dérangerait pas de partager le lit avec le chasseur de prime, mais celui-ci avait rétorqué qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se faire tuer par Sanji et Ace si celui-ci arrivait.

Le gamin sorti de son sac toutes sortes de médicaments et autres choses bizarres, une Que Zorro reconnue comme étant un masque à oxygène.

Le soir arriva rapidement et après avoir mangé, ils allèrent se coucher.

Vivi resta dormir, se qui semblait mettre le vert mal à l'aise, il se dit que Sanji avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir des murs qui isolent bien des bruits. Il était par ailleurs dégouté de la façon dont Vivi se comportait vis-à-vis de lui. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux.

La nuit, couché sur le sofa, le vert ne dormait qu'a moité gardant un œil sur le gosse qui semblait ne pas trouver le sommeil.

-Zorro?

-Hum?

-Tu dors?

-A ton avis?

Luffy émit un petit rire.

-Bon que-ce-que tu veux gamin?

Le dit gamin se redressa et s'assit sur le lit.

-J'aime pas dormir...tout seul...

La tête, baissée cette phrase avait été murmurée, surement par honte d'avouer une telle chose. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, ça le terrifiait, il n'aimait pas être seul.

Zorro soupira, puis se leva, recoucha le garçon et vint s'allonger à coté de lui. Celui-ci se blotti contre son torse.

Ils s'endormirent et ne virent pas, peu après, la porte s'entrouvrir sur un certain blond qui sourit en voyant la scène.

Le matin, Zorro fut tiré de son sommeil par des toussotement. Il ouvrit les yeux, encore mi-endormi et remarqua, Luffy assit sur le lit tourné vers la table de chevet, les mains tremblantes essayant d'ouvrir une boite de médicaments. Il s'assit à son tour mettant ses bras de part et d'autre du garçon, l'aidant à ouvrir la boite et à prendre le médicament. Luffy lui offrit un sourire en remerciement. Le vert regarda ensuite l'heure et remarquant qu'il n'était que quatre heures, se recoucha, le gamin aussi.

-Zorro!

L'interpelé ouvrit les yeux, pour se retrouver nez-a-nez avec le gosse, penché sur lui, à trois centimètres de son visage.

-Lu...Luffy! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

-Bein je te réveille, il est déjà midi!

-Midi! Merde, moi qui voulais me lever tôt.

-Bein c'est raté.

-Wai...

-...

-...

-Luffy?

-Oui?

-Tu compte rester comme ça encore longtemps?

-Oups désolé Zorro, dit le garçon en se déplaçant.

-C'est pas grave, lui répondit le plus âgé en se levant et s'habillant en vitesse.

-Zorro, tu sais faire à manger?

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça? Sanji ne t'a pas donné à manger?

-Nan, il était pas là quand je me suis levé, il a laissé un message sur la table, où il disait qu'il était parti travailler.

-Je vois, il y avait autre chose?

-Heu, oui il était inscrit « préparez vous à manger, je rentre vers quinze heures, Ace va passer et ne fait pas de bêtises Zorro. »

-Des bêtises, oh je vois...je vais le tuer! Et Vivi?

-Elle est déjà partie, elle aussi.

-Donc on est tout seul c'est ça?

-Waip!


	8. Chapter 8

Bonne année a tous,oui je sais je suis en retard ^^'

J'ai pas pu poster plutôt,désoler.

M'enfin,bonne lecture et j'espère que le chapitre vous plairas. N'hésitez pas a reviewer,ça fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

Plus-tard dans la cuisine

-Euh Zorro,t'es sur que tu sais cuisiner?Demanda Luffy en désignant la «chose» sur la poêle.

-J'ai jamais dit que je savais cuisiner,répondit le vert.

Le gamin éteignit le gaz en soupirant,mais il retrouva vite le sourire.

-Bein y'a plus qu'a attendre que Ace arrive.

-En croisant les doigt pour qu'il sache cuisiner.

Quelqu'un sonna a la porte,Luffy courut ouvrir,et s'accrocha au coup du nouveau venu,Ace.

-Luffy tu m'étrangle!

Le garçon desserra son étreinte,sans pour autant le lâcher.

-Mais tu m'as manqué Ace.

-ça fait même pas un jour qu'on c'est plus vu. Répondit le frangin en rigolant,et ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune garçon.

Âpres leurs avoir fait a manger,ils discutèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'arriver de Sanji.

-Salut Ace!

-'lut Sanji,répondit l'interpeller.

Le blond s'approcha ensuite de Luffy et lui ébouriffia les cheveux.

-Salut gamin,ah et salut a toi aussi tête d'algue.

Luffy sourit,alors que Zorro lança un regard noir au nouveau venu.

-Tu reste dormir,Ace?demanda Luffy.

-Je ne suis pas sur qu'il y'ai de la place et puis je vais pas m'incruster chez Sanji tu sais,petit frère.

-Mais euh! Je suis sur qu'il est d'accord,pas vrai Sanji?

Le blond hocha la tête.

-Et pour la place,bein...T'aura qu'a dormir avec moi,ou bien je dormirai avec Zorro...Luffy pencha la tête sur le coté en réfléchissant a haute voix. -Ace?Zorro?Ace?Zorro?Ace?

-Zorro?

Ace lança un regard meurtrier au vert.

-Mais,mais c'est pas moi,c'est Luffy qui l'a proposé. Se défendit le pauvre chasseur de prime.

Ace grinça des dents.

-Ce n'est jamais la faute à Luffy comprit! Dit il,menaçant. Donc Zorro tu dors dans le salon,et Luffy et moi on prend la chambre,ça te vas Sanji?

Le vert se dit,que c'était plutôt a lui qu'il fallait poser la question,mais il semblait qu'il n'ait pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire.

-Faite comme vous voulez,répondit Sanji.

Ace se rendit ensuite dans la chambre,accompagner du gamin et vira les affaires de Zorro.

Sympa,pensa ironiquement le chasseur de prime.

Plus tard alors qu'ils se trouvaient touts les quatre au salon,Sanji posa une question qui lui trottait en tête depuis un bout de temps.

-Dis Ace,ton grand-père n'as pas lancer de recherche pour Luffy,il a pas l'air de trop s'inquiéter de son sort...

-Je crois qu'il a comprit que tout ça a été organisé dans le but de le protéger,je croit qu'il sait aussi que je suis au courant de l'endroit où est Luffy.

-Je vois,donc tant que tu es avec Luffy,et qu'il va bien ton grand-père s'en fous c'est ça?

-Oui.

Le blond regarda vers le canapé,où Zorro et le gamin était assis en jouant à un jeu de course sur une console. Le vert était d'ailleurs visiblement en train de perdre vu la tête qu'il tirait.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine,et s'alluma une cigarette. Fallait encore qu'il prépare à manger pour les trois autres.

-Sanji j'ai faim!Se plaignit d'ailleurs Luffy

-Attend un peu,je prépare justement à manger là.

-Mais je vais mourir si je mange pas tout de suite!

Par chance le téléphone sonna,et le gamin alla décrocher le combiner.

-Allo?

-Luffy?C'est Shanks.

-Shanks?Il réfléchit quelques instant. Ah oui Shanks!

Le roux soupira

-Tu peux me passer Ace?

-Tout de suite,répondit le garçon en passant le combiner à son frère.

-Oui?

-Ace,c'est Shanks j'ai des infos concernant le groupe d'assassin,tu peux venir au QG?

-J'arrive tout de suite,répondit le frangin en raccrochant.

Il donna ensuite une bise sur le front de son frère,s'expliqua en vitesse et sortit.

Le gamin,lui retourna jouer avec Zorro. Et Sanji les appela un peu plus tard pour manger.

En même temps,Ace était arrivé au QG et se rendit chez Shanks.

-Alors quelles sont les nouvelles?Demanda t'il

-Je t'expliquerai,mais d'abord j'ai une question. L'héritage,c'est à toi qu'il revient non? Alors pourquoi c'est Luffy,qu'on appel l'héritier?

Ace sourit.

-C'est simple,j'ai refusé d'être l'héritier du clan,la richesse et le pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas. Et puis même je n'en ai pas besoin. C'est donc à Luffy que tout revient maintenant. Moi je peux gagner ma vie,tandis que Luffy avec sa maladie...

-Je comprend,donc même si Luffy se fessait tué l'héritage n'irais pas a toi c'est ça?Vu que tu la refusé.

Ace hocha la tête.

-Donc l'argent irait à quelqu'un d'autre,Shanks resta pensif,reste a savoir a qui...

-Attend une seconde!Tu pense qu'un membre du clan en as âpres cet argent?

* * *

Bon encore un truc,j'ai plus trop d'inspiration pour le moment...Et oui les exam's sont finit u.U

Donc les chapitres seront surement plus court.

Je suis d'ailleurs sur un projet de doujinshi en se moment,si ça vous intéresse je vous posterais les liens de quelque images. Et vous me dirais si il vous plait.

Bref c'est tout a bientôt!^^

ps:ma correctrice étant absente,le chapitre comporte surement des fautes,désoler ^^'


	9. Chapter 9

Désoler pour ce chapitre très court,et inutile mais je n'ai plus beaucoup d'inspiration.

Merci a souchi pour la correction(et désoler si il reste des fautes) u.U

* * *

_- Attend une seconde! Tu penses qu'un membre du clan en a après cet argent?_

- C'est très probable, vu que tout a commencé à bouger, alors que Luffy était beaucoup plus faible que d'habitude. Et ça, seul un membre du clan pouvait le savoir.

Ace resta pensif un moment avant de répondre.

- Tu as raison, je vais enquêter là dessus, mais demain car j'ai promis à Luffy que je restais avec lui jusqu'à demain.

- Je vois, bon je compte sur toi.

Quand Ace rentra, il trouva les autres au salon, Sanji et Zorro se disputaient tandis que Luffy s'ennuyait devant la télé. Ils remarquèrent finalement ça présence.

Et le gamin lui offrit un grand sourire, que Ace lui rendit.

Ils parlèrent encore un moment au salon, et comme il se faisait tard, ils allèrent se coucher.

Ace surveillait du coin de l'œil son petit frère qui dormait à côté de lui. Le gamin semblait serein et il souriait dans son sommeil, son état de santé semblait d'ailleurs s'être améliorer. Ace finit lui aussi par s'endormir.

Pendant la nuit, Zorro -qui dormait sur le canapé du salon- fût réveillé par un bruit de claquement de porte. Supposant que c'était le matin, il se dit que ça devait être Sanji qui partait travailler. Il regarde néanmoins l'heure et remarqua qu'il n'était que quatre heures. Il était donc impossible que ce soit Sanji. Il se leva.

La porte du balcon était ouverte, et dehors accoter à la rambarde, Luffy.

Le vert s'approcha de celui-ci.

- Luffy tu ne dors pas?

- Oh Zorro, je t'ai réveillé?

- Non, c'est pas grave, de toute façon j'ai pas sommeil. Et puis comme je travail pas cette semaine... En parlant de travail, tu n'as pas cours toi?

Le garçon sourit.

- Non je vais pas à l'école, ma santé me le permet pas... Mais j'aimerais bien y aller moi...

- Je vois, bon rentrons à l'intérieure avant d'attraper froid.

Ils rentrent donc à l'intérieur, et continuèrent à discuter sur le canapé jusqu'à qu'ils s'endorment tous les deux.

Le matin, Sanji, en se levant les découvrit tous les deux, l'un blotti contre l'autre.

Il se demanda s'il devait les laisser dormir ou les réveiller histoire que Zorro ne se face pas tué. Bah il se dit qu'il les réveillerait plus-tard. Il se rendit à la cuisine et remarqua, Ace appuyé contre le bar, et regardant dans la direction du canapé.

- Dis-moi Sanji, je dois le tué sur le champ, ou attendre qu'il se réveil pour l'égorger?


	10. Chapter 10

Désoler pour l'attente,mais j'étais vraiment à cour d'inspiration,mais bon voila ^^

Bref,merci à tout ceux qui laisse des reviews =P

* * *

-Heu...fut la seule réponse fournie par le blond

Ace s'approcha du canapé et regarda son frère, le frangin s'adoucit en le voyant, avant de reprendre son regard dur et de soupirer.

-Bon je laisse passer pour le moment, je l'égorgerais à mon retour...

Il se pressa de sortir.

Sanji soupira, avoir Ace à dos, c'est vraiment horrible, il en vint même à compatir pour Zorro.

Plus tard quand le vert, ouvrit les yeux, il reconnut de suite l'endroit où il se trouvait, il reconnut aussi le garçon aux cheveux noirs couché contre lui, il rougit et se leva en vitesse. Si Ace les voyait, il se ferait massacrer.

Zorro se dirigeât ensuite vers la cuisine et remarqua le post-it sur le frigo.

« Il y a des toastes et de la confiture, pour le petit dej'. Je rentre vers trois heures.

Ps:Tu ferais mieux de fuir Zorro, tu vas te faire tuer. »

Génial pensa le vert, Ace les avait vu. Il fut d'ailleurs étonné de ne pas s'être fait tuer sur le champs, mais le frangin tenait sûrement à ne pas réveiller Luffy. La meilleure chose à faire pour le moment était sûrement de s'enfuir très loin et de ne pas revenir avant un bon bout de temps mais il n'allait quand même pas laisser Luffy tout seul.

Le gamin se réveilla d'ailleurs un peu plus tard, alors que Zorro déjeunait. Le gosse lui fit un sourire de trois kilomètres de large avant de se joindre au chasseur de primes pour manger. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se rendirent tout les deux au salon.

Le vert regardait la télé, tandis que Luffy s'ennuyait comme un rat mort.

-Zorro joue avec moi, je m'ennuie!

Le chasseur de primes soupira.

-Trouves un truc pour t'occuper, je sais pas moi, t'as qu'à dessiner...

-Mais c'est pas marrant.

Le gamin croisa ses bras sur son torse en boudant. Après 5 minutes voyant que Zorro l'ignorait. Il se leva pour prendre une feuille et quelques crayons qui trainaient par là.

Zorro éteignit la télé peu après la fin des infos qu'il regardait. Il alla vers la cuisine, où Luffy assit au bar était entrain de dessiner. Le vert se pencha au dessus du gamin pour voir ce qu'il dessinait.

Le dessin de Luffy représentait un monde grotesque et malsain, où deux personnages se noyaient dans se qui semblait être une mer de sang.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est cette horreur...se murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Le gamin releva la tête – signe qu'il l'avait entendu – et regarda son dessin, il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux,comme si lui aussi découvrait se dessin pour la première fois, et répondit au chasseur de primes.

-Je sais pas, c'est juste la première chose qui m'est passée par la tête...

Zorro se rappela alors d'une chose qu'on lui avait dite, « les dessins des enfants représentent leurs états d'âme, ou des souvenirs marquant » Il tressaillit se demanda si ça valait aussi pour les gamins de 16 ans. Enfin mieux valait ne pas y penser...

Luffy finit par tout ranger et continua à râler qu'il s'ennuyait, en insistant toujours pour que Zorro joue avec lui. Mais, chance pour le vert Sanji rentra plus tôt du travail.

-Salut les gars, hey Zorro, tu t'es toujours pas enfuit? Demanda le blond ironiquement.

-Il va me tuer quand il va rentrer c'est ça?

Sanji hocha le tête, alors que Luffy lui demandait de quoi ils parlaient.

Zorro rétorqua que ça ne le regardait pas et le gamin se mit à bouder.

Pendant ce temps, Ace était arrivé au manoir principal du clan D. - Là où d'ailleurs se trouvaient sa chambre et celle de Luffy – Il se rendit donc dans la chambre de ce dernier. Et fût surpris d'y trouver Marshall D. Teach.

Ace fronça les sourcils.

-Je peux savoir se que tu fait dans la chambre de mon petit frère?

Teach s'arrêta net, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence de Ace auparavant. Et se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

-Ace? Heu...Je cherchais,euh... des indices sur sa disparation. Se défendit celui-ci.

-En fouillant dans les tiroirs?

Demanda ironiquement le point ardent, voyant que tout les tiroirs étaient ouverts.

Teach ne trouva rien à répondre, et Ace le mit dehors.

Le frangin s'avança ensuite dans la chambre de son petit frère, ramassant au passage les quelques feuilles qui trainaient par terre.

La chambre de Luffy était très impersonnelle - vu que celui-ci passait plus de temps à l'infirmerie qu'autre part. - Les murs étaient blancs, tirant sur le beige, et les quelques meubles étaient tous en bois clair. Les draps bleus, du lit contrastaient avec le reste.

Ace s'assit sur celui-ci et souleva l'oreiller, pour prendre la petite chaîne cacheée en dessous.

Cette chaîne, Luffy l'avait reçu de Shanks, le médaillon accroché dessus représentait un chapeau de paille. C'était le précieux trésor du gamin, et à force de le porter la chaine s'était brisée, Ace lui avait donc promis de la réparer, une fois chose faite, il l'avait posée sous l'oreiller mais, depuis Luffy n'était pas retourné dans sa chambre.

Son petit-frère n'avait beau pas se rappeler d'où venait la chaine, il savait que c'était un présent qu'on lui avait fait, et que donc c'était précieux.

Ace soupira, Luffy et sa fichu amnésie...Et maintenant Teach qui s'en mêle...Teach, se type, il est juste trop étrange, peut-être même que c'était lui qui était derrière tout ça? Âpres tout il en a toujours après l'argent...

Il se leva, mit la chaine dans sa poche et se dirigeât vers sa chambre.

A l'inverse de celle de Luffy, la chambre d'Ace était colorée, et les murs orange était couverts de posters et de photos, il s'approcha de l'une d'elle, la décrocha et s'assit sur le lit en la contemplant.

La photo représentait Luffy, un peu plus jeune, il semblait par ailleurs moins maigre et pâle que maintenant.

Le jeune homme s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

Depuis ces deux dernières années l'état de santé de Luffy avait gravement chuté, et de ce fait, Ace était devenu un peu sûr-protecteur, bon ok pas qu'un peu mais..Il l'aimait c'était donc normal de vouloir le protéger, non?

Il s'avouait à lui même qu'il le protégeais, peut-être un peu trop, et que ci ça continuait Luffy n'aurait jamais de copine, ou de copain, se dit-il en repensant à Zorro...

Mais Ace ne faisait confiance à personne – à quelques exceptions près – on l'avait beaucoup trop trahi.

Luffy, lui, faisait confiance à tout le monde, il était encore si innocent et gamin. Ace avait donc peur que l'on se joue de ses sentiments et de cette confiance si facilement abordable.

Il plia la photo et la mit dans sa poche, il regarda ensuite sa montre, midi, à cette heure-là pratiquement tout les membres du clan étaient dans la salle à manger, il pouvait donc se promener librement dans les différentes ailes du manoir.


	11. Chapter 11

Houla ça fait presque deux ans que j'ai pas posté o.O ne me tuer pas il c'est passé plein de truc entre temps.

J'ai me suis fait écraser par une voiture, j'ai traverser une vitre, j'ai passé trois semaine à l'hôpital, je suis partie au sénégal, j'ai changer d'école...bla bla bla

Il faut savoir que se chapitre j'ai commencé a le taper y'a deux ans et entre temps mon style d'écriture à comme même évoluer j'espère que ça ne se voit pas trop j'essaie de m'adapter ^^

Ah je suis bientôt en période d'examen c'est pour ça que j'ai de l'inspiration xD

* * *

Luffy assit sur le canapé regardait Zorro et Sanji se disputer, c'était marrent un moment mais à la longue...

Il soupira et porta instinctivement ses mains à sont coup,mais n'y trouva pas la petite chaine avec laquelle il jouait d'habitude, il se rappela alors qu'elle était cassée. Et que c'est Ace qui l'avait.

Il soupira à nouveau, il avait envie de rentrer chez lui, il s'amusait bien avec les deux plus âgés mais il avait envie de revoir les membres de sa famille, et puis son grand père devait s'inquiéter non?

Le gamin se leva du canapé bien décider à rentrer chez lui, il se rendit à l'entrée, mit ses chaussures et sortie. Les deux autres ne remarquèrent rien, trop occuper à se chamailler.

Ça faisait déjà dix bonne minute qu'il marchait, et il avait déjà froid et ne se sentait pas très bien. C'est mauvais se dit t'il, surtout qu'il a laisser ses médicament chez Sanji. Plus mauvais encore quelqu'un le suivait depuis un moment.

Le garçon se mit finalement à courir, Luffy est très rapide et avait donc une chance de le semer, mais malheureusement son poursuivant l'était aussi.

Et après a peine quelque minutes, ses forces l'abandonaire et il s'étalât par terre son poursuivant le rattrapa alors.

Luffy mit quelque seconde à le reconnaitre,il s'agissait au fait de Smoker,colonel de police et accessoirement petit ami de son frère,Ace. Bien que le gamin était sensé ne pas être au courant, comme tout le monde par ailleurs. Si un autre membre du clan l'apprenait Ace serrait bannis. Luffy resta donc là a terre entrain de le regarder bêtement.

-Eh gamin est ce que ça va?

Luffy hocha la tête, le colonel soupira.

-Je peux savoir se que tu fait ici?

-Je rentre chez moi, répondit Luffy avec détermination.

-Tu sais poutant que tu ne peux pas.

Le garçon resta muet quelques secondes avant de répondre:

-Et comment vous le savez? Vous êtes de la police non? Vous devriez plutôt me ramener chez moi.

-Ace m'as expliqué la situation.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

-Et pourquoi Ace vous l'aurait dit?

-Parce que je suis son cop...

Il se tût, c'était évidant que le gamin le savais et se jouais de lui. Le petit rire du garçon lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer qu'il avait vu juste.

Il souleva le garçon du sol, il ne pouvait pas le ramener au commissariat, ni au manoir du clan... La seule option restais le QG de Shanks. Smoker grimaça à cette pensée. Lui et le roux était rivaux et ne s'appréciait pas, surtout que Shanks causait beaucoup de souci a la police mais ne laissait jamais de preuve.

L'emmener là bas était pourtant la seule solution...Ace lui en voudrait si il ne le ramènerait pas. Le colonel soupira, avant d'aller chercher sa moto et faire grimper le gamin devant lui pour éviter qu'il ne tombe.

Pendant ce temps, Sanji et Zoro remarquèrent la disparition du gamin. Ils ne pouvaient compté sur l'aide de personne pour trouvé Luffy, car si Ace était mit au courant ils étaient bon pour la morgue.

-C'est ta faute le blondinet, t'avais cas le surveiller, râla Zoro.

-Pardon?Ma faute? Et bien sur tu n'y es pour rien comme d'habitude, se vexa la blond, Bon ça ne serre a rien de se disputer maintenant il faux partir à sa recherche.

Ils fouillèrent toutes les rues de la ville avant d'arriver devant le QG d'où sortait le colonel Smoker.

-Merde tu crois que Shanks a encore des problèmes avec la police? Demanda Sanji

Zoro haussa les épaules.

Smoker les ayant remarquer s'adressa à eux:

-Hey la bande d'irresponsable, si vous cherchez le gamin je l'ai emmené en haut.

Ils remercièrent le colonel avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur Zoro s'adressa a son acolyte:

-Depuis quand on a la police de notre côté?

-Je sais pas,par contre j'ai souvent vu Smoker avec le poing ardent, et ils semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre.

-Donc y' une chance qu'il informe Ace sur ce qu'il c'est passé... Ce n'était pas une question mais bien une affirmation.

Arriver en haut ils virent Shanks expliquant à Luffy pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rentré chez lui, mais explication vaine car Luffy ne l'écoutais pas.

Shanks remarqua ensuite les deux autres et les traitas d'irresponsable Sanji et Zoro ne purent que baisser la tête en écoutant les reproches et s'excusèrent. Luffy s'excusa lui aussi mais Shanks lui dit que ce n'était pas sa faute, en gros ce n'était jamais la faute a Luffy.

Après une engueulade en bonne et due forme ils purent enfin rentrés à l'appartement de Sanji bien que Luffy ne semblait pas très ravi.

-Luffy tu vas arrêté de nous faire la tête? Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas rentré, S'énerva Zoro.

Et contre toute attente les yeux de Luffy se remplir de larmes.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi, sanglota t'il.

Sanji et l'épéiste se regardèrent ne sachant quoi faire. Luffy se mit ensuite a tousser...Il en avait marre, marre de n'être au courant de rien, marre d'être malade, marre de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

Zoro le pris dans ses bras et il finit par s'endormir, fatigué.

C'est le bruit d'une dispute qui le tira de son sommeil, il regarda autour de lui reconnaissant l'appartement de Sanji, il se trouvait par ailleur dans le lit de celui-ci. Le garçon sortie de la chambre.

Ace était en colère comme jamais, son petit frère était sortie seul et sans surveillance! Et si il c'était passé quelque chose?! Il était en train d'engueuler les deux idiots quand Luffy rentra dans le salon, ça l'arreta net.

-Ace! S'écria joyeusement Luffy avant de se jeter a son coup. Son frère lui rendit son étreinte.

Le point ardent sortie ensuite une petite chaine de sa poche.

-Tien Luffy je l'ai réparer, dit il en la lui tendant.

Le gamin lui offrit un sourire éblouissant avant de la mettre a son coup, il alla ensuite la montrer a Zoro.

-Elle est belle hein? Lui demande le garçon tout sourire.

L'épéiste la regarda de près. Il lui semblait que Shanks avait la même, il se tourna vers Ace l'interrogeant du regard. Celui-ci lui confirma son doute d'un hochement de tête c'était bel et bien la chaine de Shanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Deux chapitre en un jour c'est pas cool ça? Bon ok j'ai un peu deux ans a rattraper mais bon xD

Au fait malgré les nombreuses visite j'ai reçu aucune reviews, vous me boudez les gens?

Au fait le couple Smoker/Ace vous plait? Je sais pas trop pourquoi je l'ai mit, c'était déjà écrit il y'a deux quelque chose a du m'inspirer, pourtant je suis pas trop fan de ce couple xD

* * *

Luffy ouvrit les yeux, sa tête lui faisait mal comme jamais et il avait envie de vomir. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration mais cela le fit tousser. Se calmer se répéta t'il, juste se calmer.

Il se leva ensuite ignorant les vertiges. En arrivant dans le salon il remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne, un coup d'œil sur l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était 8h, les autres était surement déjà sortie travailler. Sur le frigo il trouva deux post-it, le premier était de Ace:

« Hey Luffy tu dormais encore et je n'ai pas voulut te réveiller, je reviens vers 18h, passe une bonne journée! »

Le deuxième était de Sanji qui lui expliquait se qu'il lui avait laisser à manger et que Zoro et lui rentreraient vers 19heures.

Luffy soupira il allait passé la journée seul, il s'habilla avec un tee-shirt noir que Ace avait laisser et un simple short bleu, il se fit ensuite a mangé et resta devant la télévision.

Vers midi, alors que Luffy dormait sur le canapé quelqu'un rentra, il releva la tête les yeux mi-clos.

-Ace c'est toi? Demanda t'il faiblement.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, et se mit en position assise. Sans qu'il ne sache trop comment une main se plaqua sur sa bouche, et un bras serra son corps. Le garçon se mit a paniquer.

/

Ace était en retard, il espérait juste que Luffy ne s'inquiète pas trop, ou n'ai pas la folle idée de sortir de l'appartement. En arrivant devant la porte il eut un sentiment étrange, il sortie ses clés en vitesse et ouvrit la porte. Il cligna des yeux croyant rêver, le salon était sans dessus dessous, les tiroirs était défoncer leurs contenue par terre, des feuilles trainaient un peu partout on aurait dit qu'une tornade était passé.

-Luffy!, s'écria Ace inquiet.

Il le trouva dans la chambre de Sanji assit sur le sol, appuyé contre le mur, les yeux mi-clos la respiration sifflante. Des coupures parsemait son corps, et du sang tachait le sol et pas qu'un peu.

Ace paniqua soulevant Luffy redoutant l'endroit d'où provenais le sang. La plaie se trouvais mi-cuisse coté dos, elle n'était pas très profonde mais saignait abondamment.

/

Zoro et Sanji se disputaient comma à leurs habitudes, il se dirigeaient a l'appartement du blond, une fois devant celui-ci la porte grand ouverte et l'intérieur en bazars les alarmas.

-Luffy! Ace! S'écria le chasseur de pirate.

-Dans la salle de bain, lui répondit la voix de Ace.

Ils s'y rendirent en courant, à l'intérieur le poing ardent était entrains de panser les plaies du gamin qui se trouvait toujours dans un état catatonique.

-Que c'est il passé? S'écria Zoro inquiet en s'approchant de Luffy.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Ace en se mordant la lèvre, Pourquoi je l'ai laissé seul, je suis vraiment stupide.

Ace s'en voulait. Sanji secoua la tête, se n'était la faute de personne.

-Quelqu'un est rentré ici dans un but précis, mais lequel? Et en avait t'il après Luffy ou c'est une coïncidence?

-C'est un peu gros pour une coïncidence non? Répondit Zoro.

Ils soupirèrent tout les trois, Ace prit la parole:

-Je vais chercher Chopper, Zoro occupe toi de Luffy.

L'épéiste hocha la tête. Luffy tendit les bras vert lui et Zoro le sera contre lui.

Ace arriva rapidement avec Chopper, celui-ci les informas que Luffy se trouvait dans un état de passivité total, suite a un choc psychologique, et qu'il allait avoir besoin de leurs aide pour des simples choses du quotidien. Amnésie partiel des capacités motrices leurs expliqua Chopper, Luffy ne se souvenait simplement pas de « comment vivre », le médecin lui fit passer rapidement quelque testes et annonça aux autres se que Luffy pouvait faire seul.

-Il arrive a se sévir de l'eau si le verre est dans son champ de vision, il sait se rendre au toilette seul, il sait se brosser les dents et il sait nouer des nœud si ils se trouvent a gauche.

-Attend, l'arrêta Sanji, tu veux dire que même les simples gestes du quotidien il ne sait pas les faire?!

Chopper hocha la tête:

-Ce n'est pas qu'il est devenu stupide ou quoi, c'est juste qu'il n'associe plus les objets avec les gestes a effectuer, et son état passive n'aide pas... L'interroger sur ce qui c'est passé est pour le moment a éviter.

-Il va rester comme ça combien de temps, demande Ace dont la voix tremblait un peu.

-Pas longtemps, deux à dix jours, le temps que son cerveau accepte se qui c'est passé.

Ace s'inquiétait, et si il n'en sortait jamais? Il secoua la tête il ne fallait pas être pessimiste.

Après que Chopper sois partie, ils établirent un planning, Luffy ne devait jamais se trouver seul. Ace allait prendre soins de lui pour les trois premier jours ensuite il devrait retourné travailler et Zoro prendrait le relais si Luffy était encore dans cette état.

/

Une douleur sourde le consumait, il ne sentais capable de rien, assit sur un canapé, les yeux mi-clos il voyait a peine se qui se passait autour de lui. Luffy se leva machinalement, et se dirigea vers la cuisine il prit un verre sur la table et le remplie au robinet, il bu. Que devait il faire avec le verre maintenant, son esprit était tellement brouiller qu'il resta là, le verre en main.

Zoro l'observais du coin de l'œil se demandant que faisait il a rester planté dans la cuisine. Luffy lâcha alors le verre qui alla s'écraser avec fracas sur le carrelage. L'épéiste accouru en vitesse, prenant le gamin par les aisselles et le déposa sur le canapé avant de nettoyer le verre cassé.

Sanji et Ace revinrent a ce moment là. Ils étaient partie un peu plutôt préparer l'appartement que Ace partageaient avec Smoker pour que Luffy vienne s'y installer. Bien que cela déplaise au colonel il ne se voyait pas décevoir Ace en disant non.

Ace s'approcha de Luffy,toujours sur le canapé.

-Luffy tu vas venir vivre avec moi et Smoker pour un moment d'accord?

Luffy le fixa de ses yeux vides.

Sanji lui alla raconter la relation de Ace avec Smoker, Zoro manqua de s'étouffer avant de lancer un regard étrange à Ace. Celui-ci en fit abstraction bien qu'il rougissait un peu.

Le poing ardent prit ensuite son petit-frère dans les bras avant de l'amener dans sa voiture.


	13. Chapter 13

Oï les gens! Je suis de retour! J'ai décidé de publié un week-end sur deux ^^

Et pour ceux qui demande, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de combien il y'aura de chapitre ^^'

Merci pour vos encouragement ça me rend happy ^^, j'vous aime les gens!

* * *

L'appartement de Ace à l'inverse de celui de Sanji n'avait rien de grand, et surtout rien de luxueux. Ace ayant renoncé à l'héritage avait aussi renoncé aux subventions du clan, et ayant un boulot de serveurs il ne gagnait pas beaucoup. Smoker colonel de la police gagnait déjà plus mais pas assez pour payer un appartement plus grand.

La porte d'entrée donnait sur un petit couloir menant à gauche à l'unique chambre, à droite au salon-cuisine. La chambre renfermait l'unique salle de bain de l'appartement, à l'intérieur une petite douche, des toilettes et un lavabo, la chambre avait des tons orange et blanc et comportait un lit double et une unique armoire. Le salon était couleur chocolat et les meubles beige, la cuisine bien que rattaché au salon tranchais avec sa couleur rouge et ses meubles noires.

Luffy se planta au milieu du salon observant l'appartement, sa tête était lourde, il s'assit sur le sol. Ace regarda son petit-frère en soupirant, bon tant qu'il restait assis là au moins il ne cassait rien. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Smoker qui regardait Luffy d'un air dépiter, Ace savait qu'au fond Smoker appréciait Luffy car il adorait les enfants et Luffy avec son comportement de gosse rentrait dans cette catégorie. Le poing ardent embrasse le colonel au bout des lèvres:

-Occupe toi de lui je vais chercher ses affaires je ne serrais pas long, Et avant que Smoker ne puissent répondre Ace était déjà dehors.

Smoker soupira, Ace était impossible parfois, il reporta son attention sur le gosse qui c'était lever et qui fixais l'énorme baie vitrée du salon, l'unique avantage de cet appartement minable. Luffy s'en approcha, plus près toujours plus près, un fois devant il l'ouvrit. Et continua d'avancer sur le balcon, le colonel le tira rapidement vers l'arrière, le balcon neuf, ne comportait pas encore de rambarde.

Smoker était troublé, Luffy était t'il conscient de se qu'il s'apprêtait a faire?

/\/\/\

Ace se rendit encore une fois au manoir, au bout d'un couloir il croisa Teach celui-ci le fixa avec haine. Ace haussa les épaules il ne l'avais jamais aimé de toute façon.

Le voila encore une fois dans la chambre impersonnel de Luffy, il n'aimait vraiment pas cette chambre...Il prit quelques vêtements dans l'armoire et se dirigea vers la table de nuit. La table de nuit contenais un tiroir qui ne semblait pas avoir été toucher par Teach après tout c'était juste un rangement à médicament. Pourtant en ouvrant le tiroir il ne tomba pas que sur des médicaments mais sur un tas de papier, un journal intime et une petite clé. La clé ne lui semblait pas inconnue par contre impossible de se souvenir d'où elle venait... Il embarqua le tout dans son sac à dos, sans oublié les médicaments.

/\/\/\

Luffy plissa les yeux, il était où déjà? Il ne parvint pas à faire le moindre mouvement...Il ferma les yeux, il se trouvait maintenant dans une salle de bain, Ace a ses côtés, que faisait il là? Il cligna des yeux à nouveau. Cette fois il était dans un lit, son frère a ses côté a nouveau. Il se leva reconnaissant l'appartement de celui-ci. Il se dirigea vers le salon, plus particulièrement vers la baie vitré. Il ouvrit celle-ci et s'assit a son bord de la porte, loin du bord...

Smoker ouvrit les yeux ça faisait deux jours qu'il dormait sur le canapé, il avait mal au dos. Il se releva se rappelant que c'était un bruit qui l'avait réveiller. Il vit Luffy, il paniqua un moment avant de remarquer qu'il semblait dans son état normal, sans ses yeux vitreux qui l'effrayait.

Smoker se mit a ses côtés:

-Tu vas attraper froid.

Luffy sursauta avant de lever les yeux, il tira ses genoux contre son ventre et posa sa tête dessus.

-Je veux voir Zoro..., murmura t'il.

Le colonel sourit.

-Tu le verra demain vas te coucher il est tard, ou tôt ça dépend de comment tu vois les choses, dit il en regardant l'horloge du salon qui indiquait trois heure du matin.

-Je peux avoir ton portable? Demanda Luffy d'une petite voix.

Smoker passa sa main sur son visage, Zoro n'allait pas être content. Il prit ensuite le gsm de Ace le numéro y étant enregistrer.

-Tu promet d'aller de coucher après? Demanda le colonel en lui tendant le portable.

Luffy hocha la tête et se saisit de l'objet, il sélectionna ensuite le numéro.

/\/\/\

Une sonnerie le tira de son sommeil, automatiquement il appuya sur son réveil mais la sonnerie ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il s'assit alors sur son lit avant de se saisir de son gsm, le numéro de Ace s'afficha. Que lui voulait il a une heure pareille? Cela concernait t'il Luffy? A moitié endormis il décrocha.

-Allo?

-Zoro?

Il reconnu directement la faible voix de Luffy, il en fut d'ailleurs étonner...Il allait donc mieux...

-Luffy, il c'est passé quelque chose pour que tu m'appelle?

-...Non...J'avais juste envie de te parler...

Zoro soupira en souriant.

* * *

Oui je ne me suis pas attardé sur Luffy en mode catatonique car j'ai prévue d'en faire des chapitres bonus ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Muhuhu J'ai posté a temps je suis fière de moi \o/

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ace se leva en s'étirant,à coté de lui, Luffy dormais le sourire au lèvres, un portable dans la main. Portable que Ace reconnu comme étant le sien, et il en fut d'ailleurs étonné. Dans le cadre de la porte se trouvais Smoker qui le fixait en souriant et répondit à sa question anonyme:

-Il a appelé Zoro.

Ace fit la moue, mais son frère était enfin de « retour » et ça c'était bien, surtout qu'Ace reprenais le travail aujourd'hui.

-Smo' Tu attendras Zoro avant de l'interroger sur ce qui c'est passé d'accord? Et surtout ne le force pas à parler.

-J'ai l'habitude des gosse tu sais. Lui répondit le colonel.

Ace sourit, avant de s'habiller et de se rendre dans la cuisine se faire un café, il devait bientôt sortir pour le boulot.

/\/\/\

Zoro sonna à la porte assez mal à l'aise de se rendre chez Ace et surtout Smoker, après tout il était un hors-la-loi, bien que rien ne pouvait le prouver... Mais , l'enfumé sortait avec le poing ardent donc... Il fini par sonner à la porte,le colonel lui ouvrit avant de retourner à la cuisine. Luffy était assit sur le canapé visiblement très concentrée il jouait sur un portable et leva la tête en le voyant.

-Zoro vient me sauver j'y arrive pas! Luffy faisait la moue.

L'épéiste sourit avant de venir a son secours sur un niveau de « snake ». Peu après le colonel les appela pour manger. Ils s'assirent ensuite sur le canapé, Luffy entre Zoro et Smoker. Ce dernier prit la parole:

-Bon Luffy tu sais que je vais devoir t'interroger sur se qui c'est passé, ne néglige aucun détail.

Le visage du gamin s'assombrit, il joua nerveusement avec la petite chaine autour de son cou.

-Je me souvient pas de grand chose... Commença t'il.

-Prend un peu de temps pour réfléchir alors, Lui conseilla le fumeur.

Luffy secoua la tête.

-Ça sert a rien...j'ai des problèmes de mémoires...

Zoro et Smoker se regardèrent ne sachant que faire. Luffy reprit:

-Je me souvienne juste de deux voix...et l'une me semblait familière mais je ne me souviens pas d'où... Luffy serra les poings.

-Tu te souviens de se qu'ils disaient?

-Pas vraiment...quelque chose sur des documents... J'ai pas entendu grand chose, j'ai essayé de me débattre et... et ensuite juste le noir et la douleur...

-Deux personnes et des documents hein... Répéta Smoker pour lui même, Bon je t'interrogerais à nouveau demain aujourd'hui repose toi.

Smoker se prépara ensuite pour sortir travailler laissant Luffy et Zoro seul.

\/\/\/

Luffy bailla avant d'avaler ses médicaments et de faire la grimace c'est que c'est infecte ces trucs... Il avait passé la mâtiné devant la télé avec Zoro, maintenant il en avait marre... Il s'assit par terre, son dos contre le canapé.

-Ne Zoro on fait quoi?

-Pas la moindre idée...

Luffy soupira s'attendant a cette réponse.

-Il font quoi les gens habituellement?

Zoro sourit.

-On pourrais aller au parc. Proposa t'il.

Luffy le regarda un sourire triste sur le visage et secoua la tête.

-Ace ne me laisse pas sortir...Je tombe toujours malade après...

Zoro le regarde incrédule, Luffy ne sortait jamais? Le garçon baissa la tête...Pour bientôt la relever avec un petit sourire.

-Ne Zoro tu m'aimes?

L'épéiste arrêta de respirer, il lui posais cette question sérieusement? Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors que Zoro réfléchissais, oui il aimait ce garçon, plus fort que n'importe qui...Mais posais t'il cette question sur un plan amicale? Bah après tout...

* * *

Je sais le chapitre est court...me tapez pas!


End file.
